Saviour
by olarst
Summary: Harry Potter runs away from home at the age of 7 and ends up in the rundown neighborhood of Spinner's End. Severus Snape takes his nightly walk as usual, and finds a boy cold and alone. He takes him in, and sets off a chain reaction that will affect the entire wizarding world.
1. Prologue: Second Chances

**Description:** Harry Potter runs away from home at the age of 7 and ends up in the rundown neighborhood of Spinner's End. Severus Snape takes his nightly walk as usual, and finds a boy cold and alone. He takes him in, and sets off a chain reaction that will affect the entire wizarding world.

 **Author's Note:** So my first story published on here in three years is basically a rewrite of an old story. Great start. Hope you guys enjoy the prologue! More to come!

 **\|/**

 _Prologue: Second Chances_

 **/|\**

 _Run._

That was the running thought through his head in that moment. When he looked back on the moment he decided to uproot his entire life, he remembered that he just wanted to get away. It was a Sunday evening, a night that was usually peaceful for Harry as the Dursleys were usually enthralled in some game show on the television. It wasn't peaceful tonight, however, as Harry had apparently made the bacon a little too crispy for their liking.

So that was how he ended up lying on the living room carpet, looking into his uncle's eyes with fear, as his uncle towered over him with a belt. He shouted hateful things. One of the ones that always stuck out most to Harry was: "Now we know why your parents got into that car wreck! It was the only way to get away from you!"

The other Dursleys, his aunt and cousin, both simply sat in their chairs watching the television, every once in a while looking over to see what Vernon was doing. It was as if Harry was just a dog that got punished for pooping in the wrong spot.

Harry would usually just take it. Because what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't nearly old enough to stand up to his uncle, and it's not as if he had somewhere to go. He had no friends. Nobody cared about him, and the only reason he wasn't dead or worse was because his uncle couldn't get away with murder.

But this night was different.

He didn't know where he found the courage, but as the belt was about to strike down once more, Harry lifted up his leg as quick as he could. The attack hit it's intended target and knocked Uncle Vernon to the floor, clutching his groin. His Aunt tried to get up and do something, and Dudley went directly to his father to make sure he was alright, but Harry was already opening the door and running.

The shouts of his name followed him for the first few blocks.

Then, it became silent.

Harry was now becoming aware of the fact that he had no socks or shoes on, and was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and shorts in the dead of winter. Yet, he kept running. If he stopped, he was susceptible to being taken back to that place, where he could be beaten again, or even possibly injured to the point of true pain. All of this kept Harry going for as long as he could.

He took notice of a sign that said he was going into a town called Cokeworth. He kept going, hoping he could find somewhere to stop and stay for a while.

It seemed he was out of luck for the evening. No stores were open, no cafes and everybody's homes were either dark, or you could tell they were getting ready to go to sleep. And yet, he kept going for as long as he could.

Finally, he had to slow down. If he didn't, something drastic could happen, which wouldn't help anybody - least of all, himself. As he slowed, the cold started to get to him. He felt it deep in his bones. He didn't know what to do, so he simply walked.

After a few minutes of searching, he found the back alley of a restaurant and found trash bags around the dumpster. He didn't think it would be the cleanest place, but at least he would be safe and slightly warmer. As he got comfortable, or as comfortable as you could be in a situation like that, he wondered what it would be like if he had just one person.

Just one person to care about him.

But, then again, that wonder was just another dream in his silly head. It didn't mean anything.

 **/|\**

The Christmas holidays were Severus's favorite time of the school year.

For one thing, he was able to drink freely and get black out drunk, and nobody would be there to stop him. He only had to sober up slightly for Christmas so that Dumbledore wouldn't suspect anything. Otherwise, he was free to lose himself in a nice buzz that kept him from remembering all the pain from his past.

Looking around as he walked, he wondered not for the first time why he hadn't just left Spinner's End. He could have cleaned up the house quickly, and then sold it and got a much nicer place elsewhere. But, perhaps he wanted to live there. Just to keep remembering all the things that had happened - his parents, Lily, and the countless school days all had some part of his hatred for that home.

He couldn't bring himself to leave.

It was three days before Christmas. Everybody else had put up Christmas lights and had their trees up - he could see them through the thinly veiled curtains as he walked. He didn't think of doing such things, especially considering that he didn't celebrate Christmas.

And why would he?

It's not like anybody gave a shit about him or giving him any gifts. Nobody from the school, except for Dumbledore, had given him any gifts in the five or six years he had worked there. The first year, he did try to do something nice for the staff, but he got nothing in return, so that was the end of it.

He almost didn't hear the whimpering coming from the alley with how wrapped up in his thoughts he was.

When he did, he stopped in his tracks. He listened, and realized that it was a child, and quickly walked into the alley.

Without being too loud, he asked, "Hello?"

The whimpering stopped and he didn't hear anything else. Severus knew he wasn't hearing things, and so he walked further into the alley until he saw it: a bundle of trash bags that looked conveniently placed enough to hide a small child's body. He walked towards the bags and stopped, waiting for something to happen.

When nothing did, he spoke. "I'm gonna walk to you, slowly, please don't run away or anything, I don't bite."

Slowly, but surely, as promised, he walked towards the bundle of trash bags. He would have believed he was mistaken if he hadn't seen the tiniest of movements as he moved closer. He finally made it, and started moving the trash bags, all the while trying to console the child with whispers of: "Please don't be afraid," and "I'm not here to hurt you."

Finally, he revealed the child and was quite frankly appalled with what he saw before him.

The child's clothes were almost in pieces and his back looked like an abstract art piece, from what looked like repeated hits from a belt. He looked as if he had worn those clothes for several days, and his hair was a mess, as if he hadn't seen a shower for a week. It was a clear-cut sign of something bad, and if Severus had to guess it from the visual cues, he figured that it was abuse.

He crouched down, and put his hand out to the child. It was something he had learned, if you wanted someone to trust you, you first offer up something of yours as a peace offer, or a middle ground. He waited for what seemed like forever, before the child's hand touched Severus's.

Severus then said, "I have a house not far from here. How about I take you there and we get you cleaned up?"

The child sat there for a few moments, hand still on Severus's, before his hand moved closer and grabbed hold of Severus's. Severus gently grabbed the boy around his waist, and lifted him up so he was carrying him like a baby. As he did, his hair parted slightly, and Severus saw it. The lightning bolt scar. This child, this abuse victim, was Harry Potter.

He kept his composure, but inside his mind was racing. He considered all the possibilities, and realized that Dumbledore was lying to him. Dumbledore had told the staff after the Halloween incident that Harry had gone with relatives, and nothing more. He realized that he made assumptions that led to him already wanting to hate the boy. He expected Harry to get pampered and treated with respect the way he never had, but now he knew the truth.

And, now, what was he supposed to do?

As he started to walk back towards home, a light snow began to fall and he began to think of ways to keep Harry safe. After all, he really didn't have any options anymore.

 **\|/**

 **Author's Note:** I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have, and I promise Chapter One will be out soon! Stay great, y'all.

-Olarst


	2. Chapter One: O Children

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows over the last month. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it's been a crazy month and I was also trying to plot out where this story is going. Now that things are calming down, I should have more chapters out soon. I promise. Thank you all, again, for the support. Enjoy the new chapter!

 **\|/**

 _Chapter One: O Children_

 **/|\**

The first thing Harry noticed upon waking was that he was no longer in the alleyway. He was now in a bed, a softer bed than he had ever been in, and a room that was a cream color. Around him, there was a dresser by the window and a small desk in the other corner. It was a rather bare room, and yet, it was more than he had ever had before.

The next thing he noticed, after taking in the surroundings he was now in, was that he felt different. Only when he looked down at himself did he realize, he was clean. He was bathed and clothed with unfamiliar clothing. Whoever took him in from the alley had decided to be kind to him, and he was wondering who it was. When he took a moment to think, he could remember whispers of a man with a nice voice, but he didn't remember much else.

He decided to get up, and took his time, as he started to feel slightly winded as he moved. He did notice that he was able to move much easier, which was strange. Most of the time after waking up, he felt excruciating pain for several minutes before he could get up. He decided to accept the good that had come out of that and put it in the back of his mind.

He walked to the door, tiptoeing as he did so as to not wake the man if he was sleeping or something. The window seemed to show that it was either early morning or early evening. He wasn't sure. He turned the knob slowly, wincing at every single squeak of the doorknob. As he knew well, a man's good will can be deceiving, and he didn't want to push his luck. He opened the door and stepped out into a partially lit hallway.

He first noticed that one bulb was lit and occasionally dimmed, while the other was completely out. His room was at the end of the hall, towards the back of the house. After taking a few seconds to try to familiarize himself with his surroundings, he started to head to the stairs so he could go downstairs. As he did this, he looked into every room he could.

He saw a bathroom, a room that seemed to be an office, another room that was padlocked shut, and a bedroom. The open bedroom door lead him to believe that whoever lived in this house was awake, and probably either downstairs or out of the house. Sure enough, he heard a pot clang downstairs and figured that the man was making something in the kitchen.

Nevertheless, he made it to the end of the hall and started to descend. Living in the Dursley home taught him that if he didn't want to make anyone angry, he had to be as quiet as a mouse. Nothing made the Dursleys angry like Harry having to go up and down the stairs when they didn't want to be bothered. Shaking the memories away, he continued moving.

Every time he heard a creak, he stopped, almost as if he were frozen. He listened to see if the man had changed his rhythm, but he was still doing whatever he was doing. It was a slow descent, but eventually he made it to the bottom. He looked to the left and saw the kitchen, and quickly went to the right, not wanting the man to see him just yet.

He walked into a formal living room that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Dust layered almost every surface, and plastic wrap was on some of the chairs. Harry had the urge to go and clean, but he suppressed the urge. He continued moving, slowly but surely, trying to get a feel for the place. He moved into a formal dining room that was almost in the same way as the living room.

He would have kept moving if he hadn't heard the creak of a floorboard behind him, felt the hand on his shoulder, and heard the man who said in a deep, almost booming voice, "Good morning, Harry."

He immediately jumped and ran.

 **\|/**

Severus sat down in his armchair with a large brandy after putting Harry to bed. He still thought it was weird how in the span of one night, he found the boy that he thought he would hate the most, and basically invited him to live in his house. What else was he to do though? Not to mention that he was the son of the woman he had once been friends with, before he completely ruined it. He felt like he had an obligation to make amends somehow.

As he took a large gulp, he thought of the last time he saw Lily alive. It was a cold, crisp October morning and it was only a few months after they had all graduated from Hogwarts and had gone on to their own lives. He happened to be looking at the Muggle newspaper that day, and read the obituaries, seeing a name that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Mr. Robert Evans, and his wife, Julia Evans, passed away this Tuesday in the neighbourhood of Spinner's End, in Cokeworth. They died in a car accident as they were leaving the neighbourhood. Both are survived by their children, Petunia Dursley and Lily Evans. Their funeral is scheduled to be on October 20th."

As Severus read, he sighed. He had always loved Lily's parents, and made it a point to stop and say hello when he was in the neighbourhood. Even after Lily had stopped talking to him, he still did this. He decided that, as long as he stayed towards the back and didn't allow himself to be seen, he could go to the funeral and pay his last respects.

So, on October 20th, he wore his best muggle clothes and headed towards the old church that was at the edge of Spinner's End. He knew they would be buried in the graveyard nearby, and would probably pay proper respects when they were laid to rest. The service was already in motion by the time Severus got there, and so he quietly slipped into the back.

The pastor was speaking as he sat down, and he listened, seeing the two caskets side-by-side, as both the Evans had been in life. Severus felt a ping of sadness, and it only got worse when he finally saw Lily. He didn't see her face, but he did see her hair, and the man who had also been part of ruining his friendship with Lily - James Potter.

He was tempted to go up to her, to say something, to offer some words of support. But what would that have done but upset her further, and possibly ruin any chance of reconciliation forever? So, he stayed in the back and waited for Lily and James to leave before walking up to their coffins. He placed a single hand on both, and said in a whisper, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He turned to leave when he saw a woman standing in the doorway. Lily. Before she could say anything, and before anything could happen, he disapparated on a whim. He didn't want to see her, and he was sure that she didn't want to say anything kind to her. Back in his home, he hit his head against the wall as he realized that he had his chance to make amends - and he just lost it.

Coming back to the present, Severus realized he had drained the majority of the bottle. Not wanting to make it any worse, he closed up the bottle and placed it back in the cabinet. As he climbed the steps, got into bed and turned out the light, he had a realization. He hadn't lost his chance to make amends just yet, in fact, he had gained it.

He now had Lily's child in his care, and he would do his best to make sure he stays okay.

 **/|\**

Harry tried to run, but only got to the front door before Severus grabbed him around the waist and kept him from leaving. "Let me go!" Harry yelled, squirming to get out of Severus's grasp.

"Give me a good reason to let you go, and I will." Severus said, trying to understand Harry's mindset.

Harry said, "I just want to go. I have to be back at my Aunt and Uncle's soon, or else they'll be really mad at me!"

"How mad would they be? What would they do if you came back late?" Severus asked, honestly curious.

Harry quieted a little and his squirming became a lot less manic. He took a moment before replying, "They would hurt me."

"Hurt you? In what way?"

Harry went silent and started to shake before he attempted to reply. "R-really R-r-really ba-ad."

Severus waited a few moments for Harry to make sure he was not gonna attempt another escape, before carrying Harry through the kitchen to the main living area. This was Severus's favorite room, as it was filled to the brim with all kinds of books, ranging from books about the magical world to paperbacks from the Muggle world that he found intriguing. The only other things in the room were his liquor cabinet and his cabinet full of records.

Looking at the record player and gaining an idea, he set Harry down on the loveseat. Harry was trying to wipe the remaining tears and snot that were left from his mini-fit. "Are you gonna run again?" Severus asked, wanting to be sure.

Harry shook his head. Severus was satisfied with this answer and so went over to the record cabinet. He looked through several of his records before finding the one he seemed to be looking for. He pulled it out, and Harry noticed that it was a cream background with a flower and words on the cover. Severus gently removed the record from it's sleeve and placed it on the nearby player, messing with the settings until they satisfied him.

The song began, and Harry swore he knew the song, but he couldn't place it. Severus turned and saw the questioning look on Harry's face. "Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds. The song is O Children. One of my favorite songs."

Harry nodded, and couldn't remember if he had ever actually heard the song. But he put it out of his mind as soon as Severus sat next to him. He instinctively tried to shy away, but Severus put his hand on Harry's knee. "Harry, you have to understand, I'm not here to hurt you. Unlike your Aunt and Uncle, I am simply a man who found you and is trying to make sure you have a proper upbringing."

A few seconds passed before Harry timidly asked, "You're not gonna hurt me?"

"I would never."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course. Yes."

The next thing Severus knew, he was being tightly hugged by the little boy, who obviously was happy that he had found somewhere safe. After a bit of thought, he returned the hug. The two sat there like that, as Severus was happy that Harry had obviously taken to the idea of them being something like a family. The song continued and they continued to hug. Severus thought several times of letting go, but seeing that Harry was content, he decided to let it happen. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, he thought to himself.

 _"Hey little train! Wait for me!_  
 _I was held in chains but now I'm free_  
 _I'm hanging in there, don't you see_  
 _In this process of elimination"_

 **\|/**

 **Author's Note:** Again, thanks for all the support, and I promise we'll get to the next chapter soon!

 **Next Chapter:** Severus and Harry start to settle into normal life, Dumbledore pays a visit, and Harry opens up about his time at the Dursleys.


End file.
